spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Squidnerd/User Demotion Request: The Terrible Travis
It's time to end this damn war. So, I am requesting for the complete demotion of . The damn fool has already threatened me on how he would "win the war". Ha! Well, this ain't happening. In fact, the actions he has commited recently has shown that he deserves demotion. Since the promotion of Travis to administrator in April 2016, the size of our policy has increased tenfold (if not eightfold or ninefold). However, rates of vandalism and scandal has remained stagnant, and the drama here increased. This is exactly what happened with ESB. Tons of rules. They were masked as pro-democracy and progressive, when in reality it burdened users. Look at it now: stupid drama scandals, incompetent/oversensitive administrators, the median monthly active users decreasing from ~750 to ~450 (adjusted for inflation due to activity naturally higher during the summer), and having some of the strictest laws across the Wikia Network. It has nothing to boast itself other than being the wikia for a popular show. There are only three or four good admins there, but that is far below the amount to control such a massive population. Travis claims to hate ESB and be a "grassroots liberal," but his actions over these past 20 months has proven that this is a lie. That damn fool is using this wiki as a sandbox for his extremist socialist ideals. I don't hate or have a grudge against Travis, he's been a good friend off this site. But this is the SBFW, my duty is to make this wiki better, and I believe the only way this can be done is to remove absurd rules. The only effective way to prevent his rapid rule creation is a full discharge from the administration. That BobSponge444 is the most extreme conservative on this website. Travis blocked him for one week for "homophobic remarks". As much I facepalmed on BobSponge's statements on whether God is real or not, his block was completely unjustified. His "homophobic" remark never showed malice or threatening death upon gays. I also think it's really hypocritical for Travis out of every administrator to initiate the block, considering the offensive things he has written over the years. He may defend them as jokes, but it can easily be misinterpreted just as easily. He has went as far as calling ATL members "fascists" and "sycophants," a clear personal attack. He also gave fake screenshots saying that I will add back my "extremist" provisions on the 18th. That isn't true: I pledged otherwise. He's done it before. My small cracks are turning into sinkholes because of Travis' distortion. This must be stopped. Travis has turned the wiki from a place where spin-off's and communities could thrive to a big-government hellhole which decides which users are good enough admins, which proposal can close on which day, and how we should focus more on political fact-checking than more than. As said before, Travis is using this wiki as a sandbox to see if his hippie rules work. Well, it doesn't work, simple as that. This wiki has values, Travis' does not live up to that. Damn fool must be demoted. Category:Blog posts